


You’ll Make Eternity Worth It

by VoidCharlynch



Series: Me and You? We’re gonna Live Forever. [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Smut, Soft Charlynch, charlotte has horns and fangs and a tail, charlotte is the devil, devil au, dom char, spur of the moment proposal, they live in hell, they’re going to live forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: In the depths of hell, you make living for all eternity worth it.Devil/Hell AU.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: Me and You? We’re gonna Live Forever. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685473
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	You’ll Make Eternity Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I liked the idea of Charlotte and Becky being devils, so I wrote it. It might be a little short, I’m sorry. But I’m thinking of making a devil au series. So enjoy this oneshot for now!

“Queen Charlotte?”

Dana’s timid voice could be heard addressing her from next to her iron throne. 

Charlotte huffed, small puffs of smoke coming out of her nose as she turned her head to glare at the smaller demon. Her eyes narrowed, signalling she wasn’t in a good mood. 

“What is it, Dana?” Charlotte said, harshly. She was growing impatient with the woman, though she’d only just arrived. 

“Lynch wants to see you.” 

Dana smirked when she’d seen the ruler’s intimidating features soften. 

“Send her in.” 

Dana disappeared, leaving Charlotte alone for a few seconds. The Devil looked around her palace of red, leaning back in her throne and letting her body absorb the heat that hell exuded. 

“How are ya, my Queen?” Becky’s voice echoed through the heated room, making Charlotte snap up and turn her head in the direction of her lover. 

She smiled before running her tongue over her bottom lip, baring her pointy, fang like teeth. Becky looked delicious to her. 

Charlotte watched as Becky comfortably approached her with a smile on her face, taking a seat on her lap and leaning into the blonde’s taller frame. 

“I was waiting for you to come. I’m glad you’re here.” 

Becky ran her fingertips up Charlotte’s face, stroking the smooth skin. She traced her fingers up to the blondes head, running them up her fiery red horns. Blood stained the blonde mane around the horns, obviously the horns having been grown out. Becky winced internally, remembering the feeling of growing her own horns. 

“You, my love. You look hot as hell.” The redhead said, giggling softly and leaning down to plant soft kisses to Charlotte’s neck, occasionally using her own teeth to nip at the skin.

“Wow, Rebecca. A pun about our home?” Charlotte chuckled, gasping at the sensation of Becky on her neck. Letting out a snarl when Becky sank her teeth into the skin, drawing a trickle of blood that she happily lapped at with her warm tongue. 

Charlotte gripped Becky’s thighs tightly with her hands, sharply digging her nails in, earning a small whimper from the redhead. 

“Are you done being a tease?” Charlotte asked, shifting her tone to a more dominant one. 

“Yes my queen.” Becky gasped out, squirming in Charlotte’s lap.

“Good girl.” Charlotte delivered a sharp spank to Becky’s ass, causing her to yelp before gripping her again and standing up, walking towards her chambers slowly, being careful not to step on her own pointed, red tail. 

Once they’d arrived at her chambers, Charlotte delicately lay Becky on her bed, taking a moment to admire her before using her power and ripping off her black singlet. 

Becky whimpered, the sight of her lover holding her torn outfit in her hands turning her on. Instinctively, she moved her legs apart, wanting Charlotte to touch what was between them. 

Charlotte kept her eyes on Becky, baring her fangs in a grin when she watched her redhead guide her own hand down to slowly began touching herself. She removed her own attire slowly, wanting to tease Becky as long as she could, before climbing onto the bed and on top of her. 

“You’re getting it nice and wet for me, huh?” Charlotte wore a cocky smirk as she grasped Becky’s wrist and tore her hand away from herself. “You know better than to touch what I own.” 

Without warning, Charlotte sunk two of her slender fingers deep into Becky’s warmth, eliciting a loud moan from her. She slowly began pumping her fingers in and out of her, smiling as she listened to Becky’s moans of ecstasy. 

“Fuck, Charlie! Please don’t stop!” Becky cried out once her lover forced her fingers deeper inside of her. 

She bucked her hips wildly against Charlotte’s hand, letting out a string of sharp moans as she felt her picking up the pace, knowing herself it wouldn’t take long for an orgasm. 

“I want you to cum for me, Rebecca.” Charlotte’s words combined with her voice was intoxicating. She snaked her hands around the rulers neck, forcefully pulling her closer down and pressing her lips firmly against Charlotte’s. 

On command, Becky came. She gushed around Charlotte’s fingers as her walls clamped tightly around them, moaning loudly against her lovers lips. 

“Oh my.. Charlotte..” Becky panted once they’d broke apart. She moaned as Charlotte slipped her fingers from inside of her and brought them to her mouth. She watched in fascination as the devil licked her fingers clean from her juices. 

“You’re staying?” Charlotte asked, moving from atop of Becky and up to the top of the bed, holding her arms out for the smaller demon.

“Course.” 

Becky crawled up to Charlotte, nestling in her arms. She smiled when she felt the blonde place a kiss to her head.

“Baby?” Charlotte’s voice was soft and quiet, causing Becky to look up at her. 

“Yeah?”

“I want you to rule hell with me. I want you to be my devil queen, my wife.”

Charlotte knew it was a spur of the moment, unromantic decision. But it was hell, there wasn’t much that was pleasant down there. 

“Is that you trying to propose to me?” Becky asked with a small smile and a blush tainted on her face. 

“I know I’m not making a grand gesture, but I love you, and I’m so sure about this. I want you to rule with me.” 

“Yes.” Becky said, sitting up and kissing Charlotte softly. “I love you, Charlotte.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m marrying the fucking devil queen!” Charlotte chuckled at Becky’s excitedness, pressing kisses to her head. “Does that mean I’ll have a tail?”

“Your tail will grow after initiation, my love.”

Becky nodded, settling down in Charlotte’s arms again. She closed her eyes, still wearing a goofy grin on her face until she fell asleep. 

Charlotte just watched her peacefully sleep, whispering sweet nothings against her head whilst she kept her cuddled up in her arms. 

“You’re going to make eternity worth it, Rebecca.”


End file.
